This invention relates to electrochromic mirror assemblies and to outside rearview mirror assemblies having signal lights.
Outside rearview mirror assemblies for vehicles have recently been developed that include signal lights, such as turn signal lights, behind the rear surface of the mirror. Examples of such signal mirrors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,492, 5,361,190, and 5,788,357. By providing a turn signal light in an outside mirror assembly a vehicle, or other vehicles travelling in the blind spot of the subject vehicle, will be more likely to notice when the driver has activated the vehicle's turn signal and thereby attempt to avoid an accident. Such mirror assemblies typically employ a dichroic mirror and a plurality of red LEDs mounted behind the mirror as the signal light source. The dichroic mirror includes a glass substrate and a dichroic reflective coating provided on the rear surface of the glass plate that transmits the red light generated by the LEDs as well as infrared radiation while reflecting all light and radiation having wavelengths less than that of red light. By utilizing a dichroic mirror, such mirror assemblies hide the LEDs when not in use to provide the general appearance of a typical rearview mirror, and allow the red light from such LEDs to pass through the dichroic mirror and be visible to drivers of vehicles behind and to the side of the vehicle in which such a mirror assembly is mounted.
In daylight the intensity of the LEDs must be relatively high to enable those in other vehicles to readily notice the signal lights. Because the image reflected toward the driver is also relatively high in daylight, the brightness of the LEDs is not overly distracting. However, at night, the same LED intensity could be very distracting, and hence, potentially hazardous To avoid this problem, a day/night sensing circuit is mounted in the signal light subassembly behind the dichroic mirror to sense whether it is daytime or nighttime and toggle the intensity of the LEDs between two different intensity levels. The sensor employed in the day/night sensing circuit is most sensitive to red and infrared light so as to more easily distinguish between daylight conditions and the bright glare from the headlights of a vehicle approaching from the rear. Hence, the sensor may be mounted behind the dichroic coating on the dichroic mirror.
The dichroic mirrors used in the above-described outside mirror assemblies suffer from the same problems of many outside mirror assemblies in that their reflectance cannot be dynamically varied to reduce nighttime glare from the headlights of other vehicles.
Heretofore, various automatic rearview mirrors for motor vehicles have been devised which automatically change from the full reflectance mode (day) to the partial reflectance mode(s) (night) for glare protection purposes from light emanating from the headlights of vehicles approaching from the rear. The electrochromic mirrors disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,108, entitled "SINGLE-COMPARTMENT, SELF-ERASING, SOLUTION-PHASE ELECTROCHROMIC DEVICES SOLUTIONS FOR USE THEREIN, AND USES THEREOF," issued Feb. 20, 1990, to H. J. Byker; Canadian Patent No. 1,300,945, entitled "AUTOMATIC REARVIEW MIRROR SYSTEM FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLES," issued May 19, 1992, to J. H. Bechtel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,799, entitled "VARIABLE REFLECTANCE MOTOR VEHICLE MIRROR," issued Jul. 7, 1992, to H. J. Byker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,787, entitled "ELECTRO-OPTIC DEVICE," issued Apr. 13, 1993, to H. J. Byker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,778, entitled "CONTROL SYSTEM FOR AUTOMATIC REARVIEW MIRRORS," issued Apr. 20, 1993, to J. H. Bechtel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,693, entitled "TINTED SOLUTION-PHASE ELECTROCHROMIC MIRRORS," issued Jan. 11, 1994, to D. A. Theiste et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,380, entitled "UV-STABILIZED COMPOSITIONS AND METHODS," issued Jan. 18, 1994, to H. J. Byker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,077, entitled "VARIABLE REFLECTANCE MIRROR," issued Jan. 25, 1994, to H. J. Byker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,376, entitled "BIPYRIDINIUM SALT SOLUTIONS," issued Mar. 15, 1994, to H. J. Byker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,448, entitled "ELECTROCHROMIC DEVICES WITH BIPYRIDINIUM SALT SOLUTIONS," issued Aug. 9, 1994, to H. J. Byker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,407, entitled "AUTOMATIC REARVIEW MIRROR INCORPORATING LIGHT PIPE," issued Jan. 18, 1995, to F. T. Bauer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,397, entitled "OUTSIDE AUTOMATIC REARVIEW MIRROR FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLES," issued Sep. 5, 1995, to W. L. Tonar; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,822, entitled "ELECTRONIC CONTROL SYSTEM," issued Sep. 19, 1995, to J. H. Bechtel et al., each of which patents is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, are typical of modern day automatic rearview mirrors for motor vehicles. Such electrochromic mirrors may be utilized in a fully integrated inside/outside rearview mirror system or as an inside or an outside rearview mirror system. In general, in automatic rearview mirrors of the types disclosed in the above referenced U.S. patents, both the inside and the outside rearview mirrors are comprised of a relatively thin electrochromic medium sandwiched and sealed between two glass elements.
In most cases, when the electrochromic medium, which functions as the media of variable transmittance in the mirrors is electrically energized, it darkens and begins to absorb light, and the more light the electrochromic medium absorbs the darker the mirror becomes. When the electrical voltage is decreased to zero, the mirror returns to its clear state. In general, the electrochromic medium sandwiched and sealed between the two glass elements is comprised of self-erasing solutions of electrochromic materials, although other electrochromic media may be utilized, including an approach wherein a tungsten oxide electrochromic layer is coated on one electrode with a solution containing another redox active material to provide counter electrode reaction. When operated automatically, the rearview mirrors of the indicated character generally incorporate light-sensing electronic circuitry which is effective to change the mirrors to the dimmed reflectance modes when glare is detected, the sandwiched electrochromic medium being activated and the mirror being dimmed in proportion to the amount of glare that is detected. As glare subsides, the mirror automatically returns to its normal high reflectance state without any action being required on the part of the driver of the vehicle.
The electrochromic medium is disposed in a sealed chamber defined by a transparent front glass element, a peripheral edge seal, and a rear mirror element having a reflective layer, the electrochromic medium filling the chamber. Conductive layers are provided on the inside of the front and rear glass elements, the conductive layer on the front glass element being transparent while the conductive layer on the rear glass element may be transparent or the conductive layer on the rear glass element may be semi-transparent or opaque and may also have reflective characteristics and function as the reflective layer for the mirror assembly. The conductive layers on both the front glass element and the rear glass element are connected to electronic circuitry which is effective to electrically energize the electrochromic medium to switch the mirror to nighttime, decreased reflectance modes when glare is detected and thereafter allow the mirror to return to the daytime, high reflectance mode when the glare subsides as described in detail in the aforementioned U.S. patents. For clarity of description of such a structure, the front surface of the front glass element is sometimes referred to as the first surface, and the inside surface of the front glass element is sometimes referred to as the second surface. The inside surface of the rear glass element is sometimes referred to as the third surface, and the back surface of the rear glass element is sometimes referred to as the fourth surface.
Although outside mirror assemblies exist that include signal lights and other outside mirror assemblies exist that include electrochromic mirrors, signal lights have not been provided in mirror assemblies having an electrochromic mirror because the dichroic coating needed to hide the LEDs of the signal light, typically cannot be applied to an electrochromic mirror, particularly those mirrors that employ a third surface reflector/electrode.
In the past, information, images or symbols from displays such as vacuum fluorescent displays have been displayed on electrochromic rearview mirrors for motor vehicles with reflective layers on the fourth surface of the mirror. The display is visible to the vehicle occupant by removing all of the reflective layer on a portion of the fourth surface and placing the display in that area. Although this design works adequately due to the transparent conductors on the second and third surface to impart current to the electrochromic medium, presently no design is commercially available which allows a display device to be incorporated into a mirror that has a reflective layer on the third surface. Removing all of the reflective layer on the third surface in the area aligned with the display area or the glare sensor area causes severe residual color problems when the electrochromic medium darkens and clears because, although colorization occurs at the transparent electrode on the second surface, there is no corresponding electrode on the third surface in that corresponding area to balance the charge. As a result, the color generated at the second surface (across from the display area or the glare sensor area) will not darken or clear at the same rate as other areas with balanced electrodes. This color variation is significant and is very aesthetically unappealing to the vehicle occupants.